Swallowing Pride
by KoveAiden
Summary: TsumeToboe and a little KibaHige. One Shot. Cute. Fluff. READ! REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: DONOTOWN!**

**Warning: Yaoi, only kissing.

* * *

**

**Swallowing Pride**

"Tsume! Come back! He was just joking!"A young boy with a high falsetto voice and effeminate appearance, chased after the older wolf. "Tsuuummeee!" The smaller boy whined, unable to keep up with the silver haired man.

"Let me alone!" The platinum wolf yelled back.

"Ack!" The rust colored wolf squealed as he fell into a snow drift. Tsume immediately turned to make sure the pup was okay. Seeing that it was just an act clumsiness, he turned on his heel at a brisk walk.

Picking himself out of the freezing snow, the little wolf spotted the grey wolf leaving him even further behind.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed, flopping back down in the snow. This unexpected apology did not go unnoticed by the scarred man, turning around he watched as the scrawny pup curled up, resting his forehead on his arms, and started to cry.

With a sigh he started to pad back to the boy. Once he was standing next to the pup he crouched down, his arms circling the small frame.

"Toboe," he said close to the boy's ear. "I'm not mad at you." Pulling the small boy closer, he placed a soft kiss to the shivering neck.

Soon the boy's sobs had died leaving him to hicough every time he took a deep breath. "C'mon." He said quietly, lifting up the pup to where the boy's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around the taller man's neck. His own arms were supporting the wolf. He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, rewarded when the teen looked up so he could plant one on his lips. Tired and wet the pup lay his head down on the older wolf's shoulder.

"Aishiteru Tsume." Whispered the tuckered out cub.

"Hnn." was all the reply Tsume gave. Toboe knew he would not hear those words said back to him, Tsume was just too hard headed, he lives off his pride. As the got closer to the camo they heard talking.

"You shouldn't have said that, Hige." Kiba.

"Whatever. He should be able to take a joke." And Hige.

"I just hope Toboe found him. If not we may have to have a search part. Toboe's always getting lost."

"Am not." The boy in his arms whispered.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Said a worried sounding Hige.

"You never think." Replied an exasperate Kiba.

"But you don't care."

"And why not?"

"Because you loooovvvee me." Tsume took this time for his entrance. The sight before him was of Hige, his arms wrapped around the neck of a blushing Kiba.

"Hey." said Hige, unabashed by his pose. "I wasn't serious. You don't have to get your own food." Tsume ignored him walking over to a dry spot next to the fire to set Toboe down.

"Hey!" Hige shouted about to protest at being ignored but was quickly shut up when Kiba leaned over and kissed him. Tsume would have to remember to thank his (so called) leader for that later. He was only here, back at camp, because of the brat, his pride was taking a beating for coming back without his own catch. He had begun to walk away, intent on going back to hunt, when he heard Toboe say something. "What was that?" He asked.

"I asked where you're going." The pup repeated sleepily.

"I'm going out to hunt. The same thing I was trying to do when you decided to play in the snow." He replied scornfully, still not fully recovered from his damaged pride. He watched as Toboe visibly flinched at his scathing remark, immediately making him regret his choice of words.

"Ok." Was all the pup said, turning over to go to sleep, still hurt. Sighing, Tsume walked off into the woods.

...Later That Night...

He walked back into the clearing, and took in the sight. Hige and Kiba were curled up together sound asleep, a little ways off was Toboe, he seemed to be shivering, the campfire long since turned to glowing embers. Swallowing his pride for the third time that day, he went over to Toboe, and laid down, spooning himself around the boy and pulling him close.

"Tsume." The pup sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! This is my third fanfic posted. Thanks for reading.. Check out my other two! Lots of Love, KoveAiden**


End file.
